


Hypnos

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Hypnotism, Kink Meme, Mind Control, Platonic Life Partners, Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d like to celebrate his success, except now he has a sleeping Brother on his head, and not entirely sure where to go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnos

**Author's Note:**

> From the [Dragon-Kink Meme](http://dragon-kink.dreamwidth.org/395.html?thread=907):  
>  _This is a kink meme so...._  
>  _In book!verse, dragons have a hypnotic gaze. Why shouldn't the movie!verse dragons too?_
> 
> Combined with some thoughts I had about Alpha abilities and mind control. Formatting's a bit weird, written from a dragon's POV, and they don't see things quite the same way as humans. Which is why 'Dragons' are capitalised and 'wingless' are not. 
> 
> '[Hypnos](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hypnos)' is the Greek God of Sleep, and the root of the word '[Hypnosis](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hypnosis)', which means 'To Put to Sleep'.

* * *

His wingless Brother is an idiot. 

That was actually the second impression he'd ever had of his strange wingless one that became his Brother, that this one was an idiot. The first impression had been a dull resignation that the wingless one had come to kill him, because that was what the wingless did. 

But then Brother had surprised him, and continues to surprise him. And annoy him. Mightily.

They are both Alpha, himself of the Dragons, Brother over the rest of the wingless ones. Together, they are mighty and strong. They protect, care for, and tend their territory, the safety and happiness of their giant clan. 

Except Brother isn't taking care of Brother's own safety and happiness. 

His idiot Brother puts everyone else first. Their clan, their island, his Brother's wingless mate. 

There is much for the wingless ones to rebuild to survive the winter, he does understand that. They have no heart fires to keep them warm in the harsh cold, nor wings to fly to somewhere more temperate. They rely on burning wood, their coverings, and their handmade caves to stay warm. 

However, his idiot Brother acts as if Brother must do this all alone. That Brother must somehow measure up to Brother's departed sire. Brother's wingless mate has been trying to help, but there is only so much Brother will allow her do.

And it is not like the rest of Brother's clutchmates are much help. If it were not for Brother and Brother’s mate, he would despair of the wingless hatchlings entirely. 

But still, it hurts him to see his Brother so worn out, grieving and exhausted as Brother continues to make and mend things far past the sun setting time. There is nothing that he can see that cannot be put off until tomorrow, and yet Brother is burning the fires late into the night to complete projects for his clan. 

He croons, resting his large head against his Brother’s skinny leg, peering up at the dark shadows under Brother’s eyes. Brother needed sleep, and food, but will not accept the fish that he regurgitates, partially digested to make it easier for Brother to eat. 

“Hey, Bud.” Brother absently skims a soft hand over the scales of his head, voice tired and and affectionate. He doesn’t always understand all the noises that Brother makes, but he has learned many words, and he can comprehend tone just as easily as a set of wings that he wishes his wingless Brother had. There is exhaustion in Brother’s words, but stubbornness as well, his Brother will not be leaving the old grumbly wingless’ cave of fire and metal to return to their nest any time soon. 

At least, not by choice. 

He sighs, weighing the decision in his head. Brother might hate him for this, but once Brother’s mate is done panicking, she will probably see the reasoning in his plan, and mute Brother’s ire. 

Either way, his Brother needs rest, before something happens that Brother cannot recover from. He knows what happens to Dragons that do not eat or sleep. They become weak and perish. 

He will not allow that to happen to his small clever wingless Brother. 

He nudges Brother, carefully using his larger size to his advantage, playfully moving his wingless Brother until Brother is finally looking at him, confused, annoyed, and indulgent all at once. It’s a look that he sees a lot of, and likes it. 

He croons, reaching into that part of his mind that had awakened after he had defeated the large Bully Alpha. The part that makes him Alpha, that is constantly reaching out, checking on his Dragons, connecting them all to him. 

He has been connected to three different Alphas in his time, and each one’s touch was different. The Red Queen was the first, harsh and hungry, driving all those that flew within her reach to a mindless haze. He hated her touch, even as he feared it. Killing her was a triumph. 

The Bully Alpha had wrest control of his mind, of his senses, buzz of anger, irritation, like wasps and ice. It hurt and it numbed all at the same time, and he did not like it. He will not do that to those under his protection. 

But he is not the same as the Great Alpha, whose mind was serene and vast, soothing to be near by his general presence. He cannot care for his Dragons like the Great Alpha did, he can not feed them all in one grand gesture, flinging fish into the sky for all to eat. They must help him care for each other, something his Dragons are thankfully all too happy to do. 

He attempts to emulate that, and his Dragons, even the ones once under the control of the Bully Alpha, welcome his mental touch, preening under the contact. They know he is young, and the Elders give him suggestions, advice the best that they can, but they have never been Alpha and there is much they do not know, things that only he can discover and learn. 

Some things that he already knows. Such as the feel of his Brother’s mind, the spark that burns like a heartfire. He’s known it for years, attached to him like a bright tether of light. The Bully Alpha attempted to weaken it, snap it, but he guards that connection as fiercely as this wingless one that he calls _his_. 

That connection has only grown stronger as they both became Alpha, and now he touches that bright spark, wrapping it up in the affection and concern he has for his stubborn wingless Brother. He can feel how weary Brother is, the sorrow and exhaustion that drags at his mind, and the stubborn pride that matches his own that keeps Brother moving. 

“Toothless?” The word is soft and confused, but trusting. He likes this word that his Brother calls him, the way it sounds and how Brother says. Brother calls him many other words, such as ‘Buddy’, ‘Bud’, and ‘Useless’, but it is this ‘Toothless’ he likes best. 

He croons, sending a gentle suggestion along their connection. ‘Sleep’. 

Brother shakes his fuzzy head, breaking eye contact as his scaleless body suddenly wobbles. “Toothless?” Brother says again, reaching out to put a soft hand on his nose. 

He breathes in Brother’s scent, the strange scent of the wingless, of the preserved animal hides Brother wears, and of himself. He smells like his Brother as well, their scents mingling until sometimes he thinks no one will be able to tell them apart. 

It is good. 

He repeats the suggestion, the bond between their minds solid even without eye contact. His Brother wobbles again, leaning forward, small head resting against his own much larger one, clinging to him. “Wha oo doin’ Bud?” Brother asks, words thick and blurring together. 

‘Sleep’, he sends once more, and he braces as Brother’s weight slumps against him in a boneless sprawl, a slight snore escaping Brother’s open mouth as he falls asleep. 

He’d like to celebrate his success, except now he has a sleeping Brother on his head, and not entirely sure where to go from there. 

Okay. Possibly not one of his better thought-out plans…

It takes a bit of wiggling to shift Brother off his head and onto his back, Brother’s skinny stick-like legs draped inelegantly on either side of his neck. It is backwards from how Brother usually sits on him, and a little strange for that. 

He carefully turns, makes his way back to their cave and their nests to sleep, his wings held up high to keep Brother’s small wingless form from sliding off his back. It is inelegant, but the other option is to bite the preserved hides Brother wears, and carry him by the scruff of his neck, legs dangling like a stubborn misbehaving hatchling. 

Which is tempting, but likely to wake Brother up, Alpha abilities or no. 

His Dragons stir as he walks by, chirps and hoots, inquires if everything is fine. It is, and he sends the word out to avoid Brother’s cave tomorrow, to let him rest. He will block the entrance to their cave to keep the wingless ones out, they can manage for one day while their Alpha rests. 

It will not surprise him if Brother’s dam and Brother's mate assist him once they realise that he is guarding his Brother’s slumber. They are both sneaky, which he approves of. Females tend to be the more dangerous when riled up, they do well in protecting his Brother, as much as he will allow them. 

He approaches their wingless-made cave and opens the flap of wood that seals the cave from cold and walks inside, closing the wood behind him with a flick of his tail. The steps to their nests is a little trickier, he is used to jumping to their warm raised ledge, but he does not wish for Brother to fall off. 

At least, not to the ground. Into Brother’s soft wood nest is perfectly acceptable however, and easy to accomplish once he lowers and folds his wings to avoid getting them pinned. Brother wakes slightly as he rolls onto his nest, but it takes only the gentlest of touches in his mind to send Brother back to sleep. Brother makes a mumbled sound, before pulling the woven coverings that draped the nest over himself and settling down again. 

He huffs quietly in amusement before wandering over to the slab of stone that made his own nest and hopping on top of it. He walks in a circle, burning the stone with his flame, heating it up before laying down on the comforting warmth. It will not be light for a while, enough time for a nap before he needs to worry about the wingless waking them up. 

He settles down with a little wiggle, giving one amused last look to his Brother, whose mouth is open and drooling in a manner most unbecoming to anyone, either Dragon or wingless. He snickers to himself, then closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. 

Seriously, his Brother is an idiot. 

-fin-


End file.
